1968 in film
The year 1968 in film involved some significant events. Events * November 1 – The MPAA's film rating system was introduced. Top-grossing films (U.S.) Films released #2001: A Space Odyssey #Once Upon a Time in the West #Rosemary's Baby #Night of the Living Dead #Faces #Monterey Pop #The Color of Pomegranates #Planet of the Apes Action films released in 1968 #Where Eagles Dare #Kill! #Danger: Diabolik #Dark of the Sun #Coogan's Bluff #Destroy All Monsters #Ice Station Zebra #Kill Them All and Come Back Alone #Ho! Horror films released in 1968 #Rosemary's Baby Rockumentary films released in 1968 #Monterey Pop #Sympathy for the Devil Sports films released in 1968 *The Love Bug *Seven Old Men and a Girl *Paper Lion The Classic Movies of 1968 #2001: A Space Odyssey Short film series *''Looney Tunes'' (1930–1969) *''Merrie Melodies'' (1931–1969) *''Speedy Gonzales'' (1953–1968) *''Daffy Duck'' (1937–1968) Awards Palme d'Or (Cannes Film Festival): canceled due to events of May 1968 Golden Lion (Venice Film Festival): :Die Artisten in der Zirkuskuppel: Ratlos (Artists under the Big Top: Perplexed), directed by Alexander Kluge, West Germany Golden Bear (Berlin Film Festival): :Ole dole doff (Who Saw Him Die?), directed by Jan Troell, Sweden Actor's debuts *Gary Busey – Wild in the Streets *John Cleese – Interlude *Timothy Dalton – The Lion in Winter *Goldie Hawn – The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band *Malcolm McDowell – if... *Hanna Schygulla – The Bridegroom, the Comedienne and the Pimp *Barbra Streisand – Funny Girl *Jack Thompson – Personnel, or People? Births *January 2 – Cuba Gooding, Jr., actor *January 6 – John Singleton, director and writer *January 14 – LL Cool J, rapper, actor *January 29 – Edward Burns, actor and producer *February 1 – Pauly Shore, actor *February 12 – Josh Brolin, American actor *February 18 – Molly Ringwald, actress *March 2 – Daniel Craig, actor *March 4 – Patsy Kensit, actress *March 12 – Aaron Eckhart, actor *March 30 – Celine Dion, singer *April 8 – Patricia Arquette, actress *April 14 – Anthony Michael Hall, actor *April 19 – Ashley Judd, actress *April 24 – Stacy Haiduk, actress *May 3 – Amy Ryan, American actress *May 12 – Tony Hawk, actor and professional skateboarder *May 20 – Timothy Olyphant, actor *July 8 – Billy Crudup, actor *July 18 – Grant Bowler, actor *July 26 – Olivia Williams, actress *August 11 – Sophie Okonedo, actress *August 28 – Billy Boyd, actor *September 9 – Julia Sawalha, actor *September 10 – Guy Ritchie, director, writer, husband of Madonna (2000–08) *September 15 – Danny Nucci, actor *September 15 – Shawn Doyle, actor *September 22 – Megan Hollingshead, voice actress *September 25 – Will Smith, actor *September 26 – Jim Caviezel, actor, The Passion of the Christ *September 28 – Naomi Watts, actress *October – Musola Cathrine Kaseketi, Zambian director *October 11 – Tiffany Grant, voice actress *October 12 – Hugh Jackman, actor *October 13 – Tisha Campbell, actress *October 27 – Dileep, Indian actor *November 5 – Sam Rockwell, actor *November 6 – Kelly Rutherford, actresses *November 18 – Owen Wilson, actor *November 21 – Sean Schemmel, voice actor *December 2 – Lucy Liu, actress *December 3 – Brendan Fraser, actor *December 7 – Greg Ayres, voice actor Deaths *January 18 – John Ridgely, 58, American actor, The Big Sleep, God Is My Co-Pilot *February 4 – Eddie Baker, 70, American actor, Oranges and Lemons, Giant *February 7 – Nick Adams, 36, American actor, Pillow Talk, Rebel Without a Cause *February 13 – Mae Marsh, 73, American actress, The Birth of a Nation, 3 Godfathers *February 20 – Anthony Asquith, 65, British director, The V.I.P.s, The Winslow Boy *March 10 – Helen Walker, 47, American actress, Impact, Call Northside 777 *March 16 – June Collyer, 63, American actress, Hangman's House, A Face in the Fog *March 20 – Carl Theodor Dreyer, 79, Danish director, The Passion of Joan of Arc, Gertrud *March 24 – Alice Guy-Blaché, 94, pioneer French/American filmmaker *March 30 – Bobby Driscoll, 31, American actor, Peter Pan, Treasure Island *April 5 – Lois Andrews, 44, American actress, Dixie Dugan *April 6 – Keith Pyott, 66, English actor, Village of the Damned *April 16 – Fay Bainter, 74, American actress, Woman of the Year, The Children's Hour *April 24 – Tommy Noonan, 46, American actor, A Star is Born, Gentlemen Prefer Blondes *May 5 – Albert Dekker, 62, American actor, The Wild Bunch, Kiss Me Deadly *May 9 **Albert Lewin, 73, American director, Pandora and the Flying Dutchman, The Picture of Dorian Gray **Marion Lorne, 84, American actress, The Graduate, Strangers on a Train *May 10 – Scotty Beckett, 38, American actor, My Favorite Wife, The Jolson Story *May 21 – Doris Lloyd, 71, British actress, The Sound of Music, Alice in Wonderland *May 25 – Charles K. Feldman, 64, American producer, A Streetcar Named Desire, The Seven Year Itch *May 27 – Denise Legeay, 70, French actress, Le signe de la mort *May 31 – Preben Uglebjerg, 37, Danish actor, Pigen og vandpytten *June 4 – Dorothy Gish, 70, American actress, The Cardinal, Orphans of the Storm *June 7 – Dan Duryea, 61, American actor, Winchester '73, Scarlet Street *June 21 – Ingeborg Spangsfeldt, 72, Danish actress *June 24 – Tony Hancock, 44, British comedian, Call Me Genius, The Punch and Judy Man *June 29 – Hans Egede Budtz, 78, Danish actor, Nøddebo Præstegård *July 1 – Virginia Weidler, 41, American actress, The Philadelphia Story, The Women *July 12 – Antonio Pietrangeli, 49, Italian director, It Happened in Rome, The Magnificent Cuckold *July 27 – Lilian Harvey, 62, British actress and singer, Inglourious Basterds, The Three from the Filling Station *July 30 – Alexander Hall, 74, American director, Here Comes Mr. Jordan, Little Miss Marker *August 23 – Hunt Stromberg, 74, American producer, The Thin Man, The Great Ziegfeld *August 26 – Kay Francis, 63, American actress, Charley's Aunt, Little Men *August 30 – William Talman, 53, American actor, The Hitch-Hiker, Crashout *August 31 – Dennis O'Keefe, 60, American actor, T-Men, Raw Deal *September 3 – Isabel Withers, 72, American actress, Possessed, Lady of Burlesque *September 18 – Franchot Tone, 63, American actor, The Mutiny on the Bounty, Advise & Consent *October 18 – Lee Tracy, 70, American actor, Dinner at Eight, Bombshell *October 29 – Pert Kelton, 61, American actress, The Music Man, Sing and Like It *October 30 – Ramon Novarro, 69, Mexican actor, Ben-Hur, Mata Hari *November 8 – Wendell Corey, 54, American actor, Rear Window, The Search *November 9 – Gerald Mohr, 54, American actor, Gilda, The Angry Red Planet *November 18 – Walter Wanger, 74, American producer, Cleopatra, I Want to Live! *November 25 – Upton Sinclair, 90, American writer and producer, There Will Be Blood, The Gnome-Mobile *December 2 – Colin Kenny, 79, Irish actor, The Adventures of Robin Hood, Captain Blood *December 5 – Fred Clark, 54, American actor, White Heat, Auntie Mame *December 12 – Tallulah Bankhead, 66, American actress, Lifeboat, Stage Door Canteen *December 15 – Dorothy Abbott, 47, American actress, South Pacific, Red, Hot and Blue References External links * "Filmmaking in West Germany, 1968" (Goethe-Institut) Category:Years in film Category:1968 in film